London Buses route 2 (Herne Hill)
History At 3 October 1934: North Finchley to Crystal Palace via Finchley Central, Golders Green, Childs Hill, Finchley Road, Swiss Cottage, St John's Wood, Baker Street, Marble Arch, Hyde Park Corner, Victoria, Vauxhall, Stockwell, Brixton, Railton Road, Herne Hill, West Norwood and Elder Road. An additional service also operated between Golders Green and West Norwood, then diverted via Robson Road to the Rosendale. 4 January 1939: Extended during Mon-Sat peak hours from North Finchley via Whetstone and Oakleigh Road to Arnos Grove. 25 October 1939: Mon-Sat off-peak service withdrawn between North Finchley and Golders Green. Rosendale journeys withdrawn between Victoria and West Norwood, and instead diverted to Victoria Coach Station. 20 March 1940: Sunday journeys to Victoria Coach Station withdrawn. 15 May 1940: Victoria Coach Station journeys withdrawn. 13 November 1940: Sunday service withdrawn between North Finchley and Golders Green. 13 February 1946: Withdrawn between Golders Green and Arnos Grove, partly replaced by new route 251A. 2 January 1962: Extended from Golders Green via Finchley Central to North Finchley, replacing trolleybus routes 645 and 660. 13 June 1970: Withdrawn between North Finchley and Golders Green (replaced by new route 26), and between West Norwood and Crystal Palace (replaced by route 2B). 8 January 1972: Withdrawn Mon-Fri off-peak between Golders Green and Baker Street. 5 January 1974: Mon-Fri off-peak service extended from Baker Street to Golders Green. 28 October 1978: Revised in West Norwood to terminate at the Rosendale. Saturday service withdrawn between Golders Green and Swiss Cottage. 4 September 1982: Withdrawn between Golders Green and Baker Street. 25 June 1983: Summer Sunday service extended from Baker Street via Prince Albert Road to London Zoo. 18 May 1985: Northbound buses rerouted between Baker Street and London Zoo via Marylebone Road and Albany Street, instead of via Prince Albert Road. 2 November 1985: Withdrawn between London Zoo and Baker Street. 21 June 1986: Withdrawn between Baker Street and Victoria, and further withdrawn during Mon-Sat evenings and Sundays between Victoria and Stockwell. Mon-Sat: West Norwood to Stockwell, extended except evenings to Victoria Sun: West Norwood to Stockwell 21 November 1987: Sunday service withdrawn. 27 February 1988: Saturday evening service withdrawn. Also withdrawn on Saturdays between Victoria and Stockwell. 21 July 1990: Rerouted between Vauxhall and Stockwell via Wandsworth Road and Lansdowne Way, instead of via South Lambeth Road. 10 August 1991: Mon-Fri late evening service withdrawn. 24 October 1992: Withdrawn (last day 23rd October), replaced between Vauxhall and West Norwood by route 322. Operators Route 2 has been operated by the following companies: *London Transport: before 3 October 1934-31 March 1985 *London Buses: 1 April 1985-31 March 1989 *South London: 1 April 1989-23 October 1992 Garages Route 2 has been operated from the following garages: *Norwood (N): before 3 October 1934-5 January 1954; 29 October 1978-19 April 1981; 21 June 1986- *Cricklewood (W): before 3 October 1934-12 June 1970 *Stockwell (SW): 6 January 1954-20 June 1986 *Victoria (GM): 3 January 1971-22 October 1978; 29 October 1984-26 April 1985 Final route record (list of roads traversed) Note: The road names listed are the current names (as at January 2015) Route departing town end Terminus Place, Vauxhall Bridge Road, Vauxhall Bridge, Bridgefoot, Kennington Lane, South Lambeth Road, Parry Street, Wandsworth Road, Lansdowne Way, South Lambeth Road, Stockwell Terrace, Clapham Road, Stockwell Road, Brixton Road, Atlantic Road, Railton Road, Norwood Road, Robson Road Route departing country end Robson Road, Norwood Road, Christchurch Road, Hardel Rise, Tulse Hill, Norwood Road, Dulwich Road, Rymer Street, Railton Road, Coldharbour Lane, Effra Road, St Matthew's Road, Brixton Hill, Brixton Road, Stockwell Road, Binfield Road, Lansdowne Way, Wandsworth Road, Bridgefoot, Vauxhall Bridge, Vauxhall Bridge Road Timetable information (at June 1986) First bus from Victoria: 0616 (0614 Saturdays, no Sunday service) First bus from Stockwell (to West Norwood): 0627 (0624 Saturdays, 0700 Sundays) First bus from West Norwood (to Victoria): 0531 (0528 Saturdays, no Sunday service) First bus from West Norwood (to Stockwell): 0531 (0528 Saturdays, 06354 Sundays) Last bus from Victoria: 1853 (1852 Saturdays, no Sunday service) Last bus from Stockwell (to West Norwood): 0034 (0046 Sundays) Last bus from West Norwood (to Victoria): 1808 (no Sunday service) Last bus from West Norwood (to Stockwell): 0008 (0018 Sundays) Links Zenfolio photo gallery Category:London Transport Category:London Buses Category:South London (operator) Category:Norwood (N) Category:Cricklewood (W) Category:Stockwell (SW) Category:Victoria (GM) Category:Buses formerly serving North Finchley Category:Buses formerly serving Finchley Central Category:Buses formerly serving Henlys Corner Category:Buses formerly serving Golders Green Category:Buses formerly serving Childs Hill Category:Buses formerly serving Swiss Cottage Category:Buses formerly serving St John's Wood Category:Buses formerly serving Baker Street Category:Buses formerly serving Portman Square Category:Buses formerly serving Marble Arch Category:Buses formerly serving Hyde Park Corner Category:Buses formerly serving Victoria Category:Buses formerly serving Pimlico Category:Buses formerly serving Vauxhall Category:Buses formerly serving Stockwell Category:Buses formerly serving Brixton Category:Buses formerly serving Herne Hill Category:Buses formerly serving Tulse Hill Station Category:Buses formerly serving West Norwood Category:Buses formerly serving Crystal Palace Category:Buses formerly serving Whetstone Category:Buses formerly serving Arnos Grove Category:Routes running in 1934 Category:Routes withdrawn in 1992 Category:Withdrawn bus routes Category:Former double-deck routes